The major objectives of the Administrative Core are to put in place a structure/mechanism to foster interactions, monitor the progress and to promote the overall success of this U19 Human Immunology Center grant on "Vaccine Induced Immunity in the Young and Aged". To achieve these objectives, we will establish an Operations Office, which will be responsible for carrying out the following activities/functions at the Center: Facilitate and promote scientific interactions among all the Investigators Provide support in the form of fiscal oversight Meeting the deadlines for progress reports and other research communications Protect intellectual property rights of individual investigators within the Center and execute material transfer agreements Conduct monthly, and annual meetings, journal club, seminars and symposia Evaluate the Center's goals and objectives, with a new research focus, if required, consistent with the mandate of the Center Manage data and devise a plan for sharing data among the investigators within and outside the Center Another objective of the Core is to establish an Education Program, which will play a key role in the selection of applicants for participation, in workshops, meetings and laboratory training. To fulfill another important mandate of the Center, we have set up an External Scientific Advisory Group, composed of five accomplished immunologists/vaccinologists, for expert opinion and critical insights with the goal of enhancing the strength and breadth of our program. Taken together, the Administrative Core is organized to achieve a high degree of synergy and success by providing tools and mechanisms for effective interactions among the investigators and their programs at the Center.